


Our Hearts Are Like Boxes, And Yours Is Locked Up Tight

by Fi_TeamFreeWill



Series: K Project Drabbles [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kusanagi ships it, M/M, Other, demisexual Misaki, referenced sarumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fi_TeamFreeWill/pseuds/Fi_TeamFreeWill
Summary: “I like to look at it this way. People’s hearts...they’re like boxes. Some are open and available to anyone. Some people’s are completely closed off. And some...well, some people’s are locked up. They give their keys out very, very sparingly."  One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more demisexual Misaki in my life; in fact, I feel like every SaruMi shipper out there does. No warnings really for this little diddly. Just Misaki being all conflicted and cute, and Kusanagi using his mom powers to fix things. Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed!

Kusanagi was locking up the bar for the night when an alarming blur of messy red hair nearly crashed into him. He nearly blasted fire at the blur, but realized it was not an attacker. Yata was on the ground in front of him, groaning in pain, apparently having fallen on his ass. 

“Oww, fuck, that really hurt,” he grumbled. 

“You alright?” Kusanagi asked with a chuckle. Yata nodded and picked himself up. “Okay...may I ask why you’re here after closing? I don’t sell liquor to people after two A.M., sorry.” 

“Uh, no, I’m not here for alcohol. Um...do you have a minute?” 

Kusanagi tilted his head, concern darkening his gaze. There was something off about Yata tonight. He was fidgeting aimlessly with his hands, and he glanced around every so often as if searching for escape routes. It struck Kusanagi that Yata might actually be nervous about whatever it was he was here for. It must’ve been about a girl, then. Well, maybe not a girl, per se. A certain member of SCEPTER 4, perhaps?

“Of course.” Kusanagi sat himself on the edge of the curb, and, after a moment’s hesitation, Yata did the same. “What’s on your mind?”

“I…” Yata started. He stopped himself, though, and took a deep breath. “...How do you know if you’re...broken?”

Kusanagi considered this. “Hmm. Well, I don’t really think people can break. We’re a resilient species. Why do you think you’re broken?” Yata took another deep breath and launched into his explanation. He spoke incredibly quickly; it was hard for Kusanagi to keep up with every word.

“It’s just...well, all my life, I’ve been surrounded by guys who--who drool all over themselves the second a pretty girl walks by. That’s how it’s supposed to be. And I never really saw the appeal. People used to ask me--they still do, sometimes--if I was scared of them. I guess...I guess I was, sort of. I--I was terrified of that fat lot of nothing I felt whenever I saw someone mildly attractive. I even--I asked myself if I was gay. I’m not, though; guys don’t do anything for me, either. It was like I couldn’t feel anything for anyone! And then...and then I met him.”

Through all of this, Kusanagi had waited patiently, nodding along. Here, he interrupted him with a knowing chuckle. “And by ‘him,’ I assume you mean Fushimi, right?”

Yata looked surprised. “Y-yeah. How’d you know?”

“You’d have to be really naive to not see it. I think we all knew before you realized it,” said Kusanagi gently.

“Yeah, well, I wish I didn’t feel this way. Why is it only him I get butterflies for? Why couldn’t I have fallen for anyone else? What is wrong with me?” There was a sudden and surprising venom in his voice at this. Frustrated and close to tears, Yata put his head in his hands, not wanting Kusanagi to see him start crying.

Kusanagi hummed sympathetically before placing a comforting hand on Yata’s shoulder. They must have made an odd pair: two guys out at two in the morning, sitting on the edge of the curb, without coats or fire to keep them warm.

“You know,” said Kusanagi softly, “there’s nothing wrong with you. There are plenty of people out there like you. There’s even a word for it.”

“What?” Yata mumbled from beneath his fingers. “‘Freak?’ ‘Picky?’”

“No. The word is ‘demisexual.’ Have you ever heard it?” Yata shook his head mutely.

“I like to look at it this way. People’s hearts...they’re like boxes. Some are open and available to anyone. Some people’s are completely closed off. And some...well, some people’s are locked up. They give their keys out very, very sparingly. You’re one of those people. Your heart is locked, and you only give the key out once you’ve formed a close bond with someone. And the closest bond you’ve ever formed, I think, is with Fushimi. That’s why you’re only feeling attracted to him, and no one else.”

Yata looked up cautiously. “That...that makes sense. I’ve heard of asexual; is it kinda like that?”

“Well, it’s kinda like halfway between asexual and not. But you’re getting the picture.” Yata nodded slowly.

“But...who’s to say that Saru hasn’t fallen in love with anyone else?”

“That’s a chance you’re going to have to take,” said Kusanagi patiently. “I do think there is a very good chance he hasn’t, though. I’ve only ever seen him look at you.”  
Yata’s face brightened immeasurably. It warmed Kusanagi’s heart to see the kid so excited over this.

“Should I...should I talk to him about it?” Yata asked, springing to his feet.

“I think you’re never going to get anywhere unless you talk to him. It’s late now, though. You should get home and get some sleep.”

Kusanagi stood, brushing himself off, as Yata nodded happily and hopped back on his skateboard. The kid skated a few feet forward before he turned and looked back with a grin.  
“Hey, Mr. Kusanagi? Thanks. You...this really helped me feel a lot better.”

Kusanagi smiled slightly in response and lifted his hand in a wave. “Well, it’s what I’m here for, isn’t it?”


End file.
